


Karma

by arsonists_oceans



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Amputation, Emotional Manipulation, Fix-It, Gen, Guilt, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Permanent Injury, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Steve messed up, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonists_oceans/pseuds/arsonists_oceans
Summary: After the fight in Siberia, Tony never made it home.The story is on hiatus until further notice.





	1. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony breaks under Madam Sansa

Tony awoke chained and in complete darkness. He hung from the ceiling with his hands above his head and he sat on his knees on the floor. He had no one idea how long he had been there, but he had lost all feeling in his arms and legs. He tested the chains even though he knew it was worthless.  
  
Tony had no clue how he had gotten here or where it was he was at. He was tired, hungry and pain thrummed at the back of his skull, and as much as he hated to admit it, scared. It was like the caves in Afghanistan. The darkness. Not knowing what was going to happen or when. If he had been kidnapped this wasn't the first nor would it be the last.  
  
He felt himself drifting back to sleep, he let the dark take him.  
  
Madam Sansa made her way done to the cells of the facility to meet her newest guest, Anthony Stark. She arrived at the cell and put her hand on the console, opening the cell. Only she had access to this particular cell, the guest inside was too valuable to just be available to anyone.  
  
Bright lights poured into the tiny cell, immediately waking up Anthony. It took him a few seconds to adjust to the light, once he did he eyed her and the guards trying to slip on a mask of indifference, yet she easily saw through it. She saw him glance at the name tag on her coat, Hydra Leader Madam Sansa.  
  
She smiled at him kindly. “Hello Anthony, I'm Madam Sansa and this is a safe place.”  
  
Tony scoffed at her and spit on the ground. “I'm chained, hungry and in pain. Stellar job at making this a safe place.” The minute he was done he went into a coughing bout.  
  
Madam Sansa’s eyes twinkled with something Tony couldn't quite decipher. “I'm the one who saved you,” she paused and pointed at his right hand, “and took care of that hand.”  
  
Tony looked up and screamed at what he saw. His hand was gone, leaving only a stump. He could tell it had recently been removed. The corners around the stump where bright red. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, how was he supposed to build things, or be Iron Man without his damn hand. His breaths came faster and faster. He felt as if he was going to pass out.  
  
She allowed Tony a couple more seconds to get himself under control, she considered it a small mercy. Though in the following days if he didn't obey she would show him no more. She patiently watched as he hyperventilated, she could see every bit of emotion filter across his face.  
  
“Calm yourself, Tony. I can give you a new hand if you obey me.”  
  
Tony sneered at her though it looked more of a pitifully frown on his face. “I will never work for Hydra.” His tone held much finality for the current position he was in.  
  
Madam Sansa circled around him before speaking again. Every time she rounded to his back she saw his trembling increase, no doubt expecting pain. “Tony, do you know how you lost that hand?”  
  
Tony looked at her as if it was a simple answer. “You obviously took it. I didn't just wake up missing a fucking hand.”  
  
Madam Sansa chuckled at his answer. In truth, she hadn't taken his hand. It was already frost bitten when her men brought him here. She stood and front of him and tilted her head at him, “what do you last remember Tony,” she asked curiously.  
  
He turned away from her. In honesty not much. He remembered everything up until his fight in Siberia with Steve and the winter soldier. The shield that almost cut off his head, then nothing. It was as if there was a blind spot. A memory he couldn't access. Tony didn't see but Madam Sansa motioned to one of the guards to give Tony an incentive to answer. Not long after Tony doubled over in pain. As much as he could with the chains holding him up.  
  
He looked back up at Madam Sansa with tears in his eyes and clenched teeth. She looked him expectantly. “I remember the bunker” he finally answered.  
  
She stood and started that walking around him he was beginning to hate. “Steve Rogers and James Barnes left you in that bunker to die. You were there for hours Tony, frost bitten and near death when I saved you. They made you lose your hand Tony, not I, not Hydra, them.” By the time she had finished her sentence she was crouched in front of him staring deep into his eyes.  
  
She could see as Tony looked conflicted, it wasn't as if he could deny the accusations. He did vaguely remember Cap walking out on him, his arm slung around Bucky’s shoulders. But he hadn't left him to die, he would have come back. Wouldn't he? T-They were friends he would have come back. The other Avengers would have come back to get him. Most certainly Rhodey. There was no way he wouldn't. Maybe Cap had betrayed him but Rhodey, never.  
  
Tony found the courage to look back up at her, “That may be true but my friends would have come back for me,” he said confidently.  
  
But his confidence slowly dwindled when he saw her smile. Not a malicious smile like he expected, but a pitying one. As if she felt bad for him. Still staring him his eyes she slowly shook her head.  
  
“Are you sure Tony? You were the one who suggested the Accords. You were the one who suggested putting leashes on all your friends. They hate you for it.”  
  
Tony viciously shook his head, she was lying. Rhodey, Peter, they were with him on it even T’Challa. She was trying to trick him, get into his head. “No! No!” He said, “my team agreed, they signed it. They don't hate me. You're lying,” he said through clenched teeth.  
  
He knew for a fact Rhodey and Peter didn't. Peter still had his hero worship over Tony. The kid liked him. Rhodey was his best friend. Maybe he had doubts about T’Challa but she'd never convince him of Rhodey and Peter hating him. She couldn't.

  
Madam Sansa stood after his rant. She knew what was next. Leave and let him stew in his doubts, she had already planted the seeds. It wouldn't be long before he doubted his own so called certainties. Without a second glance, she walked out of the cell, the agents following, leaving Tony in darkness yet again.

 

* * *

 

Every inch bit of Tony's body felt numb, it had been days since Madam Sansa had abandoned him here. Though that was nothing compared to the thoughts that tormented him daily. The loss of the Accords, the loss of his companions all weighed intensely at the forefront of his thoughts. The pitch darkness offered nothing else for him to focus on. The words she left him with spun in his mind. Did the Avengers really hate him? Tony could see Cap's group hating him, for the situation. Yet Tony's team hating him? That wasn't conceivable.  
  
Tony recalled the Avengers, before the Accords, as a family. The Accords had shifted the dynamic, but enough to hate one another just wasn't possible. However, every time he attempted to offer that little solace he would recall what really happened. Wanda dropping the pile of cars onto him. Clint helping her by utilizing a diversion. Prior to the cars hitting him, he recalled the self-satisfied look on their faces.  
  
He recalled Natasha's betrayal, how it hurt him to see her helping Barnes and Cap. He thought they were friends, perhaps not. Guilt still gnawed at him each time he saw Rhodey collide with the ground in the War Machine suit. He had sent Rhodey to the best hospital money could buy. The one that hurt the most was Steve. He could've sworn, he'd stake his life on it that he and Steve had become closer since Ultron. That he and Steve were genuinely friends. That-That Steve thought about him like he thought about Steve. It was all lies. He could still visualize the intense rage on Steve's face as he was bringing the shield down.  
  
Sometimes Tony had nightmares in the cell about it. How instead of the shield hitting the reactor it cut off his neck. Sometimes it was dreams of Steve hitting the reactor while he and Barnes stood over him, laughing.    
  
Tony maneuvered himself into the side of the cell, Madam Sansa had allowed the chains to be removed, hoping he'd be more comfortable. He had glared at her when she said it, on the off chance that she needed to make him more comfortable she could have released him. It wasn't one of the worst kidnapping situations he had been in. They feed him twice every day, in any event, he wasn't beaten yet, but it was still Hydra anything could happen.  
  
When they left him alone, which was always, he had thoughts of rescue. Of who would do the rescuing and how it would happen. Maybe the Hulk would come in and smash the building to pieces. Smashing through concrete and metal to find his, "metal man." Or perhaps the new Avengers would swoop in and save him. Or, Ross would send in the military. It was all for nothing now, no one was coming.    
  
Tony gazed upward as he heard the numerous locks swinging to open the cell. Every time the cell would open he'd be blinded by the light of the hallway.    
  
She walked in and grinned warmly at him. It astonishes Tony how she could look at him as though he wasn't being held against his will. "Hello Anthony, how are you?" It was the same question every time with her.  
  
"Amazing. I generally enjoy being in a cell missing a hand."  
  
"I've already told you I can give you a new hand, in the event that you simply corporate," she said persistently. Tony scoffed, she kept saying corporate, yet never gave him requests to do anything.  
  
"What do you what from me."  
  
"Nothing. I just want your corporation, your trust."  
  
Tony jeered and took a looked at her distrustfully. She must be joking, she wanted his trust. She abducted him, remove his hand and kept him secured a cell. Tony would never trust her. "Yeah, not gonna happen," the name moved off his tongue in disgust.  
  
She murmured and dismissed him. "I'd wish you reconsider Anthony." She smoothed his hair down and left once more.  
  
"Wait," she said turning back around and pulling out a small cone, "here. I know the dark must get to you. I'll come back later Anthony."  
  
The guard handed Tony the light and left. Once the cell door closed the tiny light illuminated the cell.  
  
_  
  
Madam Sansa doesn’t visit him anymore. After the last couple visits of complete unresponsiveness from Tony, she just stopped. Tony had thought if he held out long enough she'd see how useless he was and let him go. That was not the case. The guards are now the only people Tony as contact with. They bring him food but they don’t talk to him, the loneliness is more painful than anything, nothing to tinker with or keep his hands busy. The light he received all those days go still works and is the only thing he has. He begins to cherish it.  
  
Sometimes when the guards come he tries to antagonize them into speaking with him. He just wants a word- something. Some type of contact. “Am I not good enough for you to talk to me?", he has asked. “Boss lady got your tongue or something.” They slide his food under the door and say nothing to him.  
  
Tony suffers the silence.  
  
Then the accident happens. The cell door is opened, only Sansa should be able to open it. In walks a guard dressed in all black with a baton hanging loosely in his arms. Tony quickly grabbed his light and scooted to the farthest spot in the cell away from him. He frantically looked around for Sansa. The guard shut the door. It’s creaking is loud, so loud it hurts Tony’s ears.  
  
The next minute Tony is hit with the baton straight across the face, he cries out at the pain. He raises his nubbed arm to stop any oncoming attacks. It’s worthless because Tony is hit three times in quick succession on his side, legs, and arms. It’s not the worst pain he’s had, but it’s enough to make him try to crawl away from the onslaught. Tony holds up his hand in a pleading gesture, “wait!” he screamed. It did no good for the guard had hit him again, and grabbed the light along with him.  
  
Tony scrambled to reach his light, it was the only thing he had in this place. The guard smiled at Tony’s scrambling before crushing the tiny light in his hand and threw it in the corner. Tony started to sob silently to himself. It was just a light, but to Tony, it was his only possession.  
  
The guard continued to beat and hit him, leaving Tony moaning in pain on the floor. Then he left without another word  
  
It happened again, it kept happening. Tony didn’t know how long the guards would beat him. Sometimes they'd drag him from the cell, blindfolded and handcuffed to another cell. Where they would drown him till he begged, kicked and cried. They always asked the same question, “Will you corporate?” And his answer was always the same, and the punishments kept getting worse.

_  
  
Madam Sansa walked down to the cell confidently, she hadn’t visited Tony in well over a month. She kept herself busy of course, slowly but surely pulling Hydra from the ground. Securing bases here and there. All under the radar. They weren't quite strong enough to announce create the presence she wanted. It was all in due time though.  
  
 While working she got constant reports from the guards on Tony. The beatings and torture seemed to help break him down the way she wanted. She was almost giddy with excitement when one of the Guards said Stark asked for her by name. She had decided to make Stark wait, she'd give it a couple of days till she complied with his request.  
  
When she opened the cell there was Tony curled up in the corner of the cell, shivering either from fear or the cold. He was bloodied and bruised, flinching when the cell door was opened, curling in even more on himself. His hair was caked with blood, the stitching on the nubbed hand, was open and bleeding. She felt small annoyance at that.  
  
Sansa walked as close as she could to Tony and stooped down. Tony pushed his head down into his chest, not daring to look up at her. She grinned, pleased with his behavior.  
  
She allowed a kind smile to grace her lips. “Anthony dear, look at me.” He was hesitant to, but she was patient with him. Once she caught his gaze she reached to pet his hair, causing him to flinch violently. “No, no. no little dove. It's alright now.” she cooed. She could feel Tony slowly become less tense under her ministrations.  
  
“Are you ready to cooperate?” She asked after a few minutes. Very slowly, Tony nodded against her hand.

 


	2. Under Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony considers the base home, but his home is now under attack.

"Eva. Eva are you online?" Tony wrung his hands together in excited anticipation. This would be the defining moment. The tiny sphere in his hand flickered slightly. Moments later the circle unspun itself producing a small robotic face with little arms. "Beep."

 

"Yes!" Tony shouted. It wasn't as if he hadn't created robots before, but this was for Sansa which made it all the more important. "Are you alright sir?" Sam asked.

 

Sam was the first AI he'd made at the Hydra base; he was a fully functioning and sentient artificial intelligence. Sam reminded him of the AI's he had when he was with...them. But Sam was faster, smarter and his.

 

Tony was still ecstatic with excitement when he answered. "I'm perfect buddy. Have you established a connection with Eva yet?" Tony asked as he grinned at the miniature robot. She peered up quizzically at Tony, then made small mechanical beeps and whirls.

 

Tony watched as the sphere rolled around in his palm. "Connection established sir."

 

Tony nodded and looked at his little creation, "Your name is Eva, and I made you. Quite expertly of course." Eva beeped at him and touched his arm with her tiny clawed hand. "She acknowledges what you've said, sir," Sam said.

 

_

Mic knocked on Tony's workshop door and entered. Tony was sitting on the stool toying with something in his hand. "Whatcha got there?" Tony turned around and beamed at him, "look, I present Eva."

 

Mic walked closer and all he saw was a sphere. He glanced up at Tony confused, what was he suppose to be looking at. "Tones, there's nothing there."

 

Tony waved his hand dismissively, "you scared it away s'all." Tony placed the sphere done and turned back to him, "so, how can I help Mickey Mouse?" Mic bristled with irritation, he cared about the man but hated the way he handed out ridiculous nicknames. "Madam Sansa wants to see you."

 

Tony grabbed Eva and was walking towards the workshop doors before Mic could even finish his sentence. He was always happy to see her. Mic winced behind Tony's back.

 

Mic was Tony's bodyguard and friend, though the latter came much later. Mic remembered when Tony had first got here. He wasn't with the first guards when Tony was in the cell, but he heard about what happened down there. He got glances of Tony when he had come up from the cell. All bruised and bloodied. He looked at everything and everyone hatefully. After a few outbursts, Sansa threatened to have a repeat of the cell, which instantly got Tony quiet.

 

Mic didn't know how Sansa did it, but within a couple of months, she had completely changed Tony. She got Tony to cling to her, instead of hate filled eyes he would look at Sansa with complete adoration. He acted as if that was his mother or something, and not his torturer and kidnapper.

 

It wasn't too long after Tony became more comfortable that he was assigned as his bodyguard. Mic didn't know why he needed one. As if anyone was dumb enough to attack Tony in the facility. A very bloody and violent death at the hands of Madam Sansa was sure. She also didn't allow him outside, only out to the gardens. But Mic didn't question her; he was a smart man.

 

Sansa keeps the man locked in some sweet, idyllic world. Thinking Sansa was peacefully saving the world, that Hydra was a new breed. Sansa would do anything to keep her, "little fox," happy and compliant. Mic doesn't know if she actually cares for Tony, or just uses him. Maybe both, hell if he knew. But he was not going to ask about it or question it; he liked his life. And once again, he was a smart man.

 

Tony walked down the hallway waving to a few Hydra agents. They were kind enough to him, Sansa's orders. Mic didn't want to even think about how Nick, one of the now deceased guards, had sneered at Tony all those months ago. That had been a very bloody day.

 

Tony pushed open the doors and walked right into her office, something the rest of them wouldn't dare do. When Sansa spotted him, she smiled fondly at him, "yes little fox?"

 

"Look what I've made," Tony pulled Eva out from his back pocket, smiling triumphantly at her. Sansa peered curiously at the tiny sphere. Eva uncurled herself and made curious beeps and whirls. Sansa touched its small sphere softly intrigued by the design. Her fox was always creating something new.

 

Tony looked expectantly at her. He was waiting for her praise, which she always gave. It was as if she didn't praise him for a good job he'd run himself ragged trying to fix it. It wasn't just her, even when Tony made adjustments to weapons and armor for the guards he waited for praise. The guards freely gave it to, some of them like the man and enjoyed his presence.

 

When Sansa didn't speak Tony began rambling. "Now it's not like the failed project Sam 2.0 which I'm still working on, this one is completely different, she can't talk yet, but she can understand me, and she can roll around pretty well too. Not only tha-"

 

Sansa chuckled at him and held up a hand, "Little fox calm yourself. It is a nice project you've started. You've done all I asked of you; it's your turn to relax and have fun." Sansa stood, "Anthony I have something for you. Something I think you'll like."

 

Sansa pulled out the brown box from the drawer and presented it to Tony. Tony quirked an eyebrow up at her and opened the box. In it was a robotic prosthetic hand. It was a beautiful burgundy color, with wisps of blue and gold at the end of the fingers. There was a solid blue gem on the knuckle of the middle finger that glowed. Tony stared at it in awe.

 

He didn't expect this when he had offhandedly told Sansa the new hand was giving him mild discomfort. He jumped up to hug Sansa. It had taken a moment before she wrapped her arms around him as well. "It's gorgeous, it's-it's just wow. Can I put it on now?" Tony asked excitedly.

 

Sansa reached for Tony's old prosthetic and released the latches, "of course fox; I didn't pull this out to just show you now." There was a soft click as it unclasped from his forearm. Tony could barely hold in his excitement as she put on the new prosthetic.

 

Tony flexed his hand, turning it over and back. It was one of the more lightweight models he had worn. It didn't pull off the skin like the last ones. Tony couldn't help but peer curiously at the glowing gem in the middle. "What is that?"

 

"A natural sapphire cut and polished into this beautiful gemstone. I had one of the best jewelry makers I could find make this. Just for you little fox." Tony smiled gratefully at her, he still didn’t understand why it glowed, but he didn’t push.

 

"Thank you, Sansa. The robot I showed you was your gift." Tony said shyly. Sansa was about to respond when the base alarm went off. it only did that when they were under attack.

 

Tony looked at Sansa alarmed; this had never happened before. But she was already moving brushing past Tony and over to the door. She opened the workshop doors and barked orders at the guards in the hallway before turning back towards Tony.

 

“Sansa whats happening? Why is the-” Sansa shushed him and rubbed his shoulders. “Nothing little fox, it’s all under control. I will handle it.” She said soothingly. The office door opened back up and two armed guards walked in waiting for Sansa.

 

“Sam, status?” Sansa shouted over the chaos.

 

“50 SHIELD agents are entering the base from the front and back entrances. Base defenses have been disabled, I am working at top capacity to stall agents and return the base to functionality Madam Sansa.” 

 

Sansa nodded then looked towards Mic, “take Tony straight to the workshop and lock it down. No one in or out, understood?”

 

“Yes ma’am,” Mic was already pulling the assault rifle off his back. Mic grabbed Tony’s arm and pulled him to the exit. “Wait,” Tony shouted yanking his arm back. “Sansa where are you going?”

 

“Little fox, it is alright. I’ll be fine.” Before Sansa could reassure him further Sam spoke again. “Madam the Avengers have arrived onto the base.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I surprised some folks! I always see stories of where Tony is tortured and hates Hydra and tries to escape. But what about the one where he doesn't want to leave? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks! Until next time loves! It's been at least 2 years since Tony was kidnapped, to clarify the timeline.


	3. Reunion or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion is not a happy one.

The way Tony's eyes widened was almost comically. The Avengers were here; they'd take him away. He didn't want to leave; this was his home now. Sansa was his family now.

 

"Anthony you have to go now, okay. I will not let them take you little fox." Sansa said. Tony could see the determination in her eyes when she said it. He was still terrified, but her confidence gave him some hope. Tony hugged her and grabbed Eva then followed Mic out of the door.

 

When they entered the hallway, it was utter chaos. Agents were running in multiple directions; some were Hydra scientist while other were the guards. Mic hurriedly led him through it all to the workshop.

 

"Sam, lock it down," Mic said as they entered. "Certainly sir." Mic turned the lights off and positioned himself in front of the door, weapon at the ready. Tony knew without a doubt Mic would die for him if he had to.

 

Tony pushed himself into the farthest corner and pulled his knees to his chest. He pushed Eva deep into his pocket and hid his face in his knees. He hadn't even realized he was crying till Mic came over and put his hand on his shoulder. Tony looked up and saw Mic soft smile.

 

"Hey, what are you crying about Tones? We've got you okay." Tony shook his head; he knew how capable the Avengers were. If they wanted something, they'd get it. That's how it always was.

 

"They get whatever they want Mickey. If they do get me just promise you'll rescue me." Tony said teary eyed. Mic looked as if he wanted to argue but instead nodded. He gave Tony's shoulder one more pat on the back before going back to guard the door.

 

Eva peeked out from Tony's shirt and beeped at him tilting her head. A claw rubbed back in forth on his chest. "She is trying to comfort you, sir," Sam said. Tony patted Eva's head and tucked her deeper into his pocket.

 

Tony could hear gun fire just outside the door, and he became even more nervous. Then Tony listened to a voice he never thought he'd hear again. Captain America's. It was faint, but Tony could pick it out over everything.

 

Now more than ever did he want Sansa; she was the only one who could make him feel utterly safe. Her soft words and warm hugs made him feel content. The louder Captain America's voice got, the faster the tears ran.

 

Memories that he had pushed to further parts of his mind were coming to the surface. The bunker, the shield, the Accords. He hadn't thought of those things in years. He didn't want to think about these things. He didn't want to think about the team that hated him, that wanted to hurt him. They had forgotten about him, and he forgot about them.

 

There was a crash at the door as if someone had tried to bust it down. Mic instantly fired rounds into the glass, breaking it. "Mic!" Tony shouted. He had destroyed the only thing standing between them and the Avengers.

 

Tony knew even with Mic's assault rifle he was no match for any of the Avengers. It wasn't long before a swirl of white, red and blue flew into the room. It knocked off one of the pillars and flew directly into Mic's head, knocking him unconscious.

 

Tony pulled his knees even closer to his chest and whimpered. Mic was out cold; he couldn't protect him. Tony looked up and saw the Captain walk in with his shield at the ready. Right behind him were Natasha and Barnes. Tony couldn't believe it. They had allowed the Winter Soldier to join the Avengers. It had to be some cruel joke. He wondered how early that had happened. Right after he left or maybe that was always the goal. He felt an intense bout of hate race through him, it didn't out weigh the fear, but it was close enough.

 

It didn't take long for Captain America to see him huddled in a corner. His eyes widened in disbelief, "T-Tony?" Natasha looked over in shock. She wasn't expecting to see him. He didn't even look over see Barnes.

 

The Captain and Natasha walked closer. When Cap saw the tears in his eyes, he raised his hands, as if Tony was some frightened animal.

 

"T-Tony? How did you...When did you?" Cap stuttered out as if he couldn't figure out what to say. Tony just glared at him, trying to push all the hate he possibly could into his eyes. He knew he probably didn't look half as menacing as he tried. There were still tears rolling down his cheeks that he couldn't help.

 

"We're here to rescue you." Cap finally managed.

 

Cap held out a hand for Tony to grab, but instead of grabbing it Tony flinched away. His eyes were darting back in forth across the room. As much as he wanted to hate the Captain, he was still too afraid of him. Too scared to do anything.

 

"G-Get a-away from me." Tony stuttered. He had nowhere he could go, he was trapped in that small corner.

 

Natasha stared impassively at him while the Captain stared in disbelief. "Tony, it's me, Steve. It's okay."

 

Tony scoffed at him; it wasn't okay, none of this was fine. He was okay until they arrived. "I don't need to be rescued. Just leave me."

 

Cap ignored him and tried to grab him again. Tony wildly kicked out at him. "Stop! Don't touch me, don't touch me."

 

Cap looked back distraught, Natasha put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. She bent down in front of him. "Tony we have to get out of here now, more Hydra agents are on their way okay. We have to get you somewhere safe."

 

Tony could feel his blood pressure rising. Why weren't they listening to him? He didn't want to be rescued; he didn't want to be saved, he didn't want to go anywhere safe, he wanted to stay right here. "You're not listening! I'm safe right here! I don't need to be rescued damn it! I want you to leave, get out! Everything was fine before you got here. Get out! Get out! Get out!" Tony was beyond hysterically. By the time he finished his rant he was crying and almost hyperventilating.

 

"I'm sorry," Natasha said. Tony looked her confused before everything went black.

_

 

Tony blearily opened his eyes to a brightly lit room. His head was throbbing as he tried to sit up. As he began to get his bearings, he remembered what had happened. He quickly sat up, panicked. He climbed out the hospital bed and looked around. He recognized it as a Shield Medical Facility; he had been there enough when he was an Avenger.

 

Tony looked on the bedside table, and around the room, Eva was missing. He was just starting to panic when Widow walked into the door. He immediately flew into the corner in fear. Sansa had warned him about her. She was a liar and a skilled liar. Sansa told him she was never his friend. Tony had always agreed with Sansa because Sansa was always right.

 

Tony would never forget how Natasha had betrayed him at the airport, how she spied on him.  _ Iron Man Recommended, Tony Stark Not Recommended _ . When Tony had read that report he had played it off, but it had deeply hurt him. It still hurt.

 

Natasha cautiously walked to him; she had a small smile on her lips.  _ Lies, lies, lies, lies! _ Tony wanted to shout at her. She wouldn't trick him this time. She was trying to trick him into a false security, not this time. Not this time.

 

"Tony it's okay, you can come out. No one is going to hurt you." Natasha said, trying to coax him out the corner. Tony vigorously shook his head at her. They'd hurt him; they've always hurt him. "No, no, no." Tony murmured.

 

"Tony do you know where you are?"

 

"In Shield Medical," Tony said while still in the corner. "Do you know where we rescued you from?"

 

Tony jumped at that, "No! You didn't save me; you kidnapped me. You took Eva!" He said furiously.

 

Natasha pulled Eva from out of her back pocket. To anyone else, it looked like a mechanical ball, but Tony knew it was a robot inside, probably a very scared robot. "Is this Eva?" Natasha asked curiously.

 

"Yes, yes. Give her to me please." Tony plead. Natasha motioned for him to come out of the corner and onto the bed. Like a frightened mouse, Tony cautiously stepped out of the corner, keeping a safe distance from her. He gingerly sat on the bed before asking again, "please can I have her now?"

 

"Tony, Shield wants to take a look at this first, then you can have it back."

 

Tony viciously shook his head at that. She was a liar; they'd never give Eva back. They'd take her apart, examine her, break her. "No it's mine, you can't just take it!"

 

Natasha saw he was getting more and more hysterical. She saw his emotions ranging from anger to sadness and fear. The sobs caused his chest to move frantically up and down. "Tony, you'll get it back, I promise." She said.

 

"Stop lying t-to me; you'll never give her back. Never." Tony replied still sobbing. Tony pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face in them, still crying. Natasha took that as her cue to leave.

 

When she walked out into the hallway, Steve, Sam, and Thor were waiting for her.

 

"How is he?" Steve asked. Natasha could see worry all over his face and a bit of sadness. Natasha remembered the devastated look on Steve's face at Tony's reaction to him at the facility.

 

"Scared, confused. He's terrified of us, definitely, doesn't trust us."

 

"Maybe I can try to talk to him again." Steve tried. Natasha immediately shook her head, not a chance. "Steve I don't think that's the best idea right now."

 

"Thor you go and speak to him," Nat said. Steve looked at her confused; Thor was the last person he'd thought she'd choose. "Tony's scared of us; he's never had a reason to fear Thor. We've all hurt him in some way, at least to him," Steve visibly flinched at that. "Tony will likely open up to him more."

 

"Ay, I shall help my shield brother anyway I can." Thor sat Minjor down and went into the room. Thor smiled brightly when he saw Tony. It had been three years since he last laid eyes on him. Thor wasn't familiar with Hydra but they way they described them, he expected Tony to look as if he'd been tortured, he didn't he looked the opposite. His hair was clean; Thor didn't see any bruises or broken bones.

 

"Anthony," Thor said. He sat down right next to the hospital bed. Tony didn't look up; he didn't move an inch. His eyes just stared blankly into the white sheets that lay over him, dried tears crusted on his face. Thor realized he most likely wasn't going to get a response.

 

"I've heard of what happened while I was away. The Accords..." Still nothing from Tony. "I know what happened Anthony. I am sorry that it happened the way it did."

 

Tony glanced at him and put his head back down. Thor immediately felt guilty when he saw a few tears run from his eyes. Tony had wiped his eyes when Thor saw it, a robotic type hand. It was burgundy with a bright blue gemstone on the knuckle. "Did you make that Tony?" Thor asked, pointing at the hand.

 

Tony held his hand in front of his face with a soft smile, "Sansa made it for me." Thor could see fondness in Tony's eyes. Now Thor was not stupid. He was aware he had to talk carefully, Tony had only started talking, and he could shut down again at any moment.

 

"She did an excellent job, Anthony. May I ask who Sansa is?"

 

Tony froze at the question. He should have never even said her name; he had to protect Sansa till she could rescue him. He was aware the other Avengers were probably listening, now he had just given them a name to go after. Before he could stop himself, a soft sob left his mouth, and then another.

 

Thor looked at Tony perplexed, he tried to place a hand on Tony's to comfort him, but Tony flinched away from him. Thor pulled his hand back, not wanting to upset Tony further.

 

Thor sat back in his chair feeling helpless as Tony silently cried. Thor didn't know how long they sat there in silence.

 

"Please Anthony what can I do?" Tony took a few minutes to compose himself before answering. "I want Eva."

 

"Who's Eva?" Thor said in confusion.

 

"Black Widow knows, s-she has her. She w-won't give her back. T-They keep taking; they're not listening. They took her. T-T-They won't give her back." Tony was once again hyperventilating along with sobbing. Thor quickly shushed him; he didn't try to touch him, especially not in this state.

 

"Anthony, I shall get back this Eva. I swear it." Thor said. Thor wouldn't just try to get this Eva back; he would. Tony didn't seem to hear him; he was still crying.

 

Thor quietly slipped out the room and into the hallway. Thor cut right to the chase, "Give me this Eva," Thor said to Natasha. Natasha hesitated before answering. What ever this ball was it meant a great deal to him. He had become beyond hysterical when she refused to give it to him; she had almost given in.

 

"We don't know what this thing is. It could be a weapon, Thor. He was with Hydra when he had this; we have no idea what this thing could do."

 

Thor was quiet for a few moments, "did you ask him?"

 

Natasha remained silent. "Did you ask him what it was or what it was for?" He said again. Natasha just stared at him, he wasn't quite good with reading Midguardian emotions, but he could see she felt guilt. "Thor he was hysterical, he didn't know what he was saying. I was waiting for him to calm down before I-"

 

Thor shook his head, "Give me this Eva and I will do what you failed to do. Now." Thor's tone broke no room for discussion.

 

She handed him the ball and turned away. Thor didn't spare a glance to Steve or Sam. Very rarely was Thor disappointed with his teammates, but this time he was. How could they fail to do such a simple thing as to ask him a question?

 

"Anthony?" Thor said walking back into the room. Tony glanced at him dejectedly. Thor softly smiled and showed him the ball. Tony's eyes widened and immediately reached towards Thor, well the ball. Thor handed Tony the ball and waited.

 

Tony rubbed a finger over the ball, back and forth. "It's okay Eva; you can come out, it's okay. It's okay." After a bit more prying Thor saw the ball uncurl.

 

Eva had cautiously unrolled herself and was peering up at Tony. Tony patted her little claw. "Hello there," he whispered, he managed a small teary eyed smile. Eva made a few beeps and trills as she looked around the room.

 

Thor slowly sat down back in his seat. It was just a robot, and they had thought the worst of it. "Did you make that Anthony?" Thor asked. Tony nodded and continued to pet the small robot. "I made her."

 

"Where did you make her?"

 

"I made her at home in the workshop Thor," Tony said. Thor could hear the slight annoyance in his voice. He had responded as if it was the easiest answer in the world. It disturbed Thor that Tony called the Hydra base home. He was even more surprised he had a workshop there. Thor was more than confused at what happened to Tony in the base. He didn't know if he was tortured or if he wasn't. He knew he couldn't ask these sort of questions yet, but he would get to it.

 

"Of course, I apologize," Thor said, Tony hummed in response. "They allowed you to have a workshop?" Thor was treading on thin ice. Tony was almost childlike in his replies. He was speaking as if this whole situation was typical.

 

"Of course they built me a workshop. They were kind to me. I just want to go home, Thor." Tony sighed and wiped his eyes. Thor could tell the conversation was over when Tony turned his back to him. Thor silently stared at his back before leaving. Before he left he heard the sobs coming from the bed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4k Hits  
> 233 Kudos  
> 54 Bookmarks  
> 24 Comments
> 
> You guys are fucking awesome. Thanks for all the kind comments!
> 
> Was anybody expecting that Thor, Tony friendship? I rarely see it in fics, so I decided to expand on it in mine. I decided that Jarvis is alive. Which means Vision does not exists. AoU did in fact happen but Vision just wasn't the end result. I'm incredibly sorry if anyone was hoping for Vision. Hopefully you continue to enjoy the story! Until next time friends!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mic is interrogated, Widow is challenged and Pepper is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I owe all of you a big apology! I've been gone for a while! So to clarify I just started college as a freshman, I was not expecting the workload they give you either! Then finally... I discovered... Game of Thrones! Dear Lord, my friend got me hooked on the show, and nothing else mattered but the show haha. I binged watched it, and now I'm finished so hopefully I can get back to writing. Also, I've had a lot of writer's block too. This story will never be abandoned though, so don't worry. Other than that I hope you enjoy! The next chapter Tony and Pepper meet, and maybe some Rhodey and his reaction to the team and finally seeing Tony again.

“Ah fuck,” Mic said and leaned back into his chair, well as far as the cuffs would allow. He knew when that damn Shield hit the back of his head he'd either be dead or wake up imprisoned. It wasn't the first time he'd been captured, plenty of times before this. Still didn't mean he liked it. He knew the whole routine. The kidnappers would let him wake up in some dimly lit room, let him sit and stir in his thoughts and make him wait, then come in and question him.  
  
To speed up the process he made a scene of trying to pull at the handcuffs and look around. He did that for a few minutes knowing it was just a matter of time before someone came in.  
  
As he waited he thought about Tony; he couldn't help but feel guilty at letting him get taken. It wasn't from lack of trying that was for sure, he had watched the door and had his gun at the ready. It was just that fucking Shield. He swore he'd look out for that thing next time.  
  
He wondered when he'd get to see Tony again. He cared for the man, he took the role of protector. Of course, it had been assigned and all but after a while even if she hadn't assigned it he'd still would have been. He promised himself if he ever got out of this he'd never let Tones get retaken. Well, he'd try, he was a realist after all.  
  
He was pulled from his thoughts as a red-headed woman walked in, dressed in a black bodysuit. Black Widow, he thought.  
  
She took a seat in front of him and clasped her hands together. She didn't talk just stared at him calculatingly. He knew all about this one. Extremely deadly and efficient, just his luck.  
  
“If you think for one minute I’ll flip on Madam Hydra you're wasting your time,” Mic said, might as well tell it how it is and how it was going to be.  
  
“And why is that?” The Widow said patiently.  
  
“She’s a dangerous lady, and since you've captured her little fox, I’d say she just got a whole lot more dangerous.” And Mic wasn't lying. If Madam Hydra found out, he said even a lick of information he'd be killed. Lady wasn't anything to play around with. She was alright other than when A, something didn't go right. B, she needed information. C, she was pissed. Or D, when Tony was upset.  
  
“He’s not hers.” Mic noticed the Widow bristled at his little comment. Ah, striking a nerve he thought.  
  
“Well, shit he ain’t yours neither,” Mic said it to throw her off, but it was also true. He didn't want to talk about Tony as a possession or anything like that, but he was technically Hydra’s. They were the ones he wanted to stay with; they were the ones he felt safe around. He was terrified of the Avengers, probably underneath all that terror, he hated them.  
  
Lady Hydra may have slightly exaggerated the faults of the Avengers to Tony, but they had all been truths. The Avengers didn't know how to treat a teammate; they didn't know how to treat Tony. Though they magically could treat each other with respect.  
  
“You mentally and most likely physically tortured him. You've kidnapped and held him captive for three years.”  
  
“Alright shit may have been sketchy in the beginning, but he wanted to stay with us. More than he did you.” The Widow tensed so Mic continued. “I’ve heard all about the ungrateful Avengers. He knows you didn’t look for him; he knows you didn’t appreciate him, you’ll never get him back. Ever.”  
  
Widow didn't respond; she just stared him in the eye, Mic couldn't decipher any emotion in those eyes.  
  
“You know what he said to me before you all busted in, “the Avengers get whatever they want, just promise you’ll rescue me. Sounds like he liked us a little bit more.”  
  
Mic sat back after his small rant; it was her turn to talk. If she had anything to say at all for that matter.  
  
“Whatever you've done to Tony we’ll reverse. We've made mistakes, but they will be fixed, Tony is an Avenger, and we're his family.”  
  
“Some fucking family y'all are,” Mic muttered. “Anyways, I doubt it, Madam Hydra I'll be here soon, she’ll scoop Tones and me up.”  
  
“You'll give us information on her, or you'll die, simple. Madam Hydra will be captured; Hydra will be destroyed.” Mic didn't exactly like how sure the Widow sounded, but he didn't scare easily. Not now, not ever.  
  
“We will see, won't we Natasha.”  
  
_  
  
Steve heard Pepper Potts before he saw her, it was amazing how fast she could walk in those high heels. He was out in the waiting room by himself. Thor had left some time ago. Wanda and Clint hadn't come to the hospital, not because they didn't want to, but Natasha had advised against it.  
  
It made sense, while the Avengers had returned to a semblance of normalcy Tony hadn't. He'd been gone for three years. He had missed all the rebuilding of the team, all the apologies and rebuilt friendships.  
  
He already wasn't on great terms with Wanda and Clint before he was kidnapped. They couldn't imagine what he'd think of them now, especially with Hydra feeding him lies.  
  
Steve turned to greet Pepper but was stopped by a slap to the face. Of course, it didn't hurt, but it was still a shock. Peppers eyes were red and brimmed with tears. “You dumb stupid bastard. I told you, I told you he wouldn't have just left. I told you, all of you he had been kidnapped.”  
  
Steve was shocked at her unexpected violence but most of all he felt guilty. When Pepper had first made contact with him about Tony, he had dismissed her, telling her that Tony had left. She argued that it wasn't true, that Tony would never just disappear. He regrets the day he didn't listen to her. Especially seeing the state Tony is in now, he wished to God he could take it back.  
  
Steve opens his mouth to say sorry. It's all he can do at this point. Though she holds up a hand to stop her  
  
“Stop. It's your fault and the rest of your team's fault. He's been in the grips of those Hydra bastards for years all because of you!” Her fist are balled up at her sides; she has to calm her emotions, so she doesn't physically hurt Steve again.  
  
“You're lucky I'm not kicking you out of the Tower. You and the rest of your team stay away from Tony. Or Steve, I swear to God I will bury you and your Avengers team.” She said through clenched teeth, without another word she entered Tony’s hospital room.

 

* * *

 

“Tony!” Pepper said as she sprinted towards the bed. Her boss was sitting upright toying with some mechanical ball. When he saw her, he flinched slightly away from her. He slid the ball behind his back and warily watched her approach. Pepper felt her heart slightly break at his reaction towards her. 

She didn’t know what to expect from Tony after he was rescued, but she had hoped he be relieved to see her if anything. She could feel tears gather in her eyes as she looked him over. She was so sure shed never see him again. She embraced him and rubbed her fingers through his hair. “Oh, Tony.” She cried again.

He immediately stiffened when she embraced him. Tony’s heart was pounding in his chest. He didn’t know how to react to her. He didn’t know if he should pull away or lean into the embrace. He did miss her, seeing Pepper was a somewhat confusing emotion. Tony remembered asking Sansa if he could see her, but she had told him no. She reminded him that if he saw Pepper, she’d tell the Avengers, thinking it was in his best interest. Sansa had told him that Pepper wouldn’t understand the way Hydra was. She wouldn’t know that Hydra had in fact changed.

In the following years, he forgot about his old life in a way. Pepper was a somewhat distant memory. Tony still hoped that Hydra would come and save him, and return him home. He didn’t want to get too close to his old life. Tony didn’t want to remember what it was like before Hydra. In all honesty, he was afraid he would miss his old life, not the one Tony had with the Avengers, but the one he had with Pepper, Rhodey, and his beloved bots. Because when Sansa did come to rescue him, he'd be that much harder to leave.

For what felt like an eternity Pepper felt what seemed to be a robotic hand softly patting her on the back, she pulled back and stared at the hand in shock. It was where Tonys real one was supposed to be. It was a burgundy color, with colors of blue and gold at the end of the fingers. There was a solid blue gem on the knuckle of the middle finger that seemed to glow slightly.

 “Tony, what happened? Did HYDRA do this to you?” She asked angrily. Just thinking of Hydra hurting her friend was enough to make her blood boil.

Tony shook his head as if confused by her question. “No Pepper, they fixed it. Sansa made it for me; she does a lot of things for me, “ he said softly. Just thinking about Sansa made Tony sad, he still didn’t want to be here he wanted to go back home. Though home had probably changed with the SHIELD agents, run all around it. Anywhere that Sansa was, was home to him.

Pepper sat on the edge of the bed, still running her fingers through his hair. Tony reluctantly found himself leaning into the action. Sansa sometimes did this to him when he was stressed or upset. It didn’t help that Pepper looked so much like her. They had the same hair color, though Sansa’s was much darker. They were both the same height as well; the only real difference was that Sansa was older than Pepper.

“What do you mean she fixed it, Tony?” Pepper asked him.

Tony swallowed before answering. “When Ste- Captain America left me at the bunker, I got frostbite. They had to amputate it, or it would have gotten worst.”

Pepper found herself hating Steve and his team even more. Because of Steve Tony had lost his hand and been kidnapped. It was taking everything in her not to march out of the room and back out into the hallway.

“Can you tell me what happened while you were gone, Tony. I was so worried; I looked for you every day, I never stopped.”

Pepper wasn’t exactly sure how to approach the situation of Tony’s abduction. Her heart had almost broken when he flinched away from her as if he didn’t even know her.

“They didn’t hurt me, Pepper. They were nice to me; they cared for me. I-I know what you might think of Hydra, but that’s not it. I just want to go home.”

Pepper stared at him in shock. “Tony they kidnapped you, they held you hostage for years.” She could feel anger creeping into her voice. Those Hydra bastards must have tricked him. The Tony she knew would never trust Hydra. Pepper was confused on how to get him to see that this whole situation wasn’t right.

Tony pulled away from her hold, “No, they rescued me!” He said slightly angry himself. “No one cared about me before. They used me! They hurt me; they lied to me. Hydra appreciates me! Sansa cares for me so does Mic. The Avengers were never my family or my friends.” Pepper could see the unshed tears in Tony’s eyes as he spoke.

“I care about you, Rhodey cares about you, Jarvis cares about you. Did you forget about us?” Pepper said sadly. Tony’s eyes shifted downwards; Pepper could see slight guilt in them.

“I-I know you do.”

Pepper could feel tears gather in her eyes. “Tony we are your home, please. Just come back with us, you’ll never have to see the Avengers again if you don’t want to. I’ve missed you so much, Rhodey misses you too. Jarvis searched every database he could; the bots don’t roam around the workshop anymore since you were kidnapped.”

Tony twirled his fingers together. He could go with Pepper, only until Sansa came of course. He didn’t want to lay in the hospital bed forever. He looked in her tear-filled eyes and nodded, “I-I’ll go with you.”

Pepper wrapped her arms rounded him again, and smiled. “Um, okay. It’ll be about a day, but I promise you’ll be home.” Pepper placed one more kiss to his forehead and left.

_

It was late at night when Tony was awoken from his sleep. The gemstone on his hand glowed brighter than it ever had before. Tony looked at it quizzically. He tapped the gem a few times; it was a few seconds later when a blue sphered hologram appeared. It was the replica of Sam. Tony’s eyes widened in surprise. That was what the blue gem was.

“Sam?”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony would have hugged Sam if he wasn’t a hologram. “How’d did you-? How did Sansa?” Tony couldn’t get the question out the way he wanted it. He was lucky he was able to get Eva out of the base, but it was incredible he was able to get Sam too.

“I am unsure how Madam Sansa was able to integrate me into the gem. I have been here the whole time though. I did not think it was wise to appear in front of the Avengers. The risk of them taking the hand was too high.”

Tony nodded. It made sense; Black Widow had tried to take Eva from him, there's no way she would allow a Hydra A.I to stay with him.

“Wait, Sam can you tell me where Sansa is?” Tony asked hopefully.

“I am sorry sir when the base was attacked my entire database was transferred into this gem. I am now unconnected with other Hydra bases. What was at the former base is all that remains.”

“Why this gem?”

“My loyalty is with my creator. I chose to transfer all of myself into the gem. I wanted to stay with you, Sir.”

Tony was about to respond when Eva unspun herself and beeped excitedly at the hologram of Sam. “Hello, Eva,” Sam said to the tiny bot. Tony wiped his tears away and petted Eva’s little head. Tony looked back at the blue hologram and gave him a watery smile, “I’m glad you’re here Sam.”

“As am I Sir.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 78 comments  
> 415 kudos  
> 90 bookmarks  
> 7092 hits  
> I seriously love you all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper checks the Avengers and Tony and Pep have their first argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I'm just so excited for I Started A Joke story that I'm writing hella chapters for that and forgetting about Karma, btw I never will. But when I get a new story idea I forget about the others *sighs extremely dramatically*

Pepper had finished placing her call to Rhodey when Thor picked his head into Tony’s bedroom. The minute Pepper said they had found Tony, Rhodey had quickly said he was on his way and hung up. Pepper couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm, that’s the type of person needed in his life right now.

Pepper sighed and turned around to Thor, “yes Thor?”

“my fellow shield brothers and I wish to speak to you about friend Stark,” Thor said. Pepper could see Thor was slightly nervous, well as nervous as a guy like Thor could be. Pepper noticed it was a smart move that sent Thor up to speak to her. She disliked all of them, but Thor was towards the bottom of that list.

“Alright, but make it quick. I’m picking Tony up from the hospital, and I want to get there as quick as I can.”

Thor nodded and led her to the common area. Pepper remembered it as the place where the Avengers would gather to watch movies. Sitting on one couch was Barnes and Steve. Clint, Natasha, and Bruce sat on another, while Wanda stood in the corner. They each gave each other nervous glances and looked everywhere but Pepper.

“We ask that you allow us to see friend Stark upon his arrival to the tower,” Thor said. Coming from Thor, it sounded like a demand from how loud his voice was. Thankfully Pepper knew him better than that.

“No. Now if you excuse me I’ll be leaving.” Pepper said. It was an easy decision on her part.

“Wait. Just hear us out for a minute. We just want another chance to be in Tony’s life.” Bruce said.

Pepper scoffed at him; they had to be joking. “You’ve had a chance, and you blew it. He invited you to the tower, made each of your floors feel like home, and what do you do? Treat him how you think he might be. It took an invasion for you to see the real him, and even then you didn’t.”

Pepper observed each of their faces ranging from guilt to slight anger. She didn’t feel the least bit sorry for them. “You blame him for Ultron, when it was the witch,” Pepper said with disgust, “that made him want to create him in the first place.”

The more Pepper talk, the angrier she became. Everything she ever wanted to say was just pouring out of her. “We know Ms. Potts, we know we’ve made horrible mistakes. But if you just let us try to fix them-“ Steve said, but Pepper swiftly interrupted him.

“You don’t even get to speak Rogers. What you did in that fucking base is unforgivable.” The Avengers team was shocked at her language, Pepper hardly, if ever cursed. “It’s because of you Tony was kidnapped. It’s because of you that he was held in that Hydra hellhole for years. You didn’t even look for him!”

Steve lowered his head and didn’t continue. Pepper waited for any of the other Avengers to say their piece. “Just give us a chance. We’ve been horrible teammates, we’ve been horrible friends. Let us try to undo the mistakes we’ve made.” Bruce said, Pepper saw Natasha and the others nod along with them.

“What of the witch in back hmm? Her hate for Tony is notorious.” Pepper asked. Pepper would let hell freeze over before she’d allow Tony near Wanda.

“She’s-“ Clint began, but Pepper held up a hand to stop him. “She can speak for herself,” Pepper said icily. She wanted to hear from Wanda herself what she had to say.

Wanda leaned off the wall and looked at Pepper, though not exactly in her eyes, but it was close enough. “I know now that Stark isn’t responsible for what happened with my parents. I’ve incorrectly judged him; I know that now.” She said cautiously. Pepper narrowed her eyes at her, barely believing her.

“Tony is in a fragile state right now; he doesn’t need you all coming in and making it worse. I’ll bring down the whole damn building before I let you hurt Tony again. We all have to live with our mistakes. So, live with yours. Good day.”

Without another word, Pepper left to get Tony from the hospital.

_____

Tony had dressed and now waited anxiously on the side of the bed for Pepper to arrive. It wasn’t as if he was exactly excited to go to the tower, but it was better than the hospital. He kept Eva securely tucked away in his shirt pocket as he waited.

“Sam?” Tony asked aloud.

“Yes, sir?” Sam said instantly.

“I have another AI; his name is Jarvis. I was thinking of setting you up the way Jarvis is when we get to the tower. You guys won’t be one or anything like that, but you know. You guys will be on the same mainframe.” Tony said fiddling with his hands.

“I have never integrated with another AI sir.”

“No, no, no,” Tony said quickly. “You and Jarvis are your own person, well robot, whatever. It’ll be just how you were when we were back home.”

“And Eva,” Tony waited till she uncurled and made a questioning beep at him. “can meet the other bots.” Tony would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly excited to see his bots. They had never hurt him and meant the world to him. Eva beeped happily and curled back up.

Tony could hear Pepper before he saw her, those heels were ridiculously loud. She opened the door and smiled at him. “Are you ready Tony? We’re going home now.”

Tony nodded and edged off the bed but stopped when one of the doctors, Dr. Laurie entered. “Oh, I’m glad you haven’t left, we have a few questions for Mr. Stark if you don’t mind.”

Pepper looked at the female doctor in confusion; Tony did as well. He was confused on what more they had to do, they ran the test, took blood and ultimately decided he was okay. “Why, the nurse told me he was clear to leave?”

“We need to talk to Tony about the abuse he has suffered. After looking at the x-rays there are multiple healed bone fractures, there is no way those were caused by accident. They’re about a year or two old, but they’re still raising concern for the doctors and I.” Dr. Laurie said grimly.

Pepper looked at the doctor then to Tony in shock. “Could you excuse us for a minute doctor?” Pepper said tightly. Tony lied to her; he said Hydra had treated him kindly, that they hadn’t hurt him. Dr. Laurie nodded and quietly exited the room.

“What is she talking about Tony. You said Hydra was kind to you; you don’t have to lie for them.” Pepper said kindly. She knew Tony was still in a slightly fragile state.

“I’m not lying! Sansa would never hurt me!” Tony said angrily. He was sick of people telling him about Hydra when they’d never been there. How dare they tell him how Hydra was. He didn’t want to get angry at Pepper, but he was getting sick of not being listened too. “Those are from before!” Tiny finished.

Pepper was taken back by how angry he sounded, but she didn’t stop her questions. “Before what Tony?”

“Before I understood they were trying to help me!” Tony shouted.

“Tony they beat you! That’s not helping you. She and Hydra hurt you.” Pepper said with tears in her eyes. Why was Tony so blind to what had happened to him. She was furious at Hydra, furious at the Avengers, furious at anyone who had ever hurt Tony.

“So did everyone else. The people who were supposed to be my family used and turned on me.” Tony said quietly. All the anger drained out of him, and now there was just a tiredness to him.

“I’m so sorry Tony.”

“Can we go to the tower now please,” Tony asked, he looked at Pepper and saw the tears running down her face. He knew it wasn’t Pepper’s fault, but he didn’t have the energy to tell her that right now.

“Yeah, we can go Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see people like the hurt Tony with or without Hydra thing. I Started A Joke has "Tony as the asset" theme. As you can see I have a thing for Tony with Hydra thing lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Operational got deleted, but instead of being infuriated I decided to write something else. Its the one where Tony is kidnapped and hurt and the team comes to rescue and love him, because well, it's Tony.


End file.
